Game Over
by deathmark38
Summary: Okay the intro is inside way better than I can put here so read if you want to; beta read by pikasavestheday and also goes from Eddy(Pov) to third new story and hope you all enjoy.


Hello my readers, this is a new series that I have thought about doing for a long time and it is from a crap load of stuff that I have watched over the years and played, so I hope you like it. Enjoy as always and welcome to the war games. This was also beta read by my good friend Pika; she is a fellow author and because of her, my stories are better.

Talking: Hello

Thoughts: _Hello **  
**_

Radio/other: **_Hello_**

**_3._**

**_2._**

**_1._**

**_0._**

**_BEGIN._**

**___:_****Game over:**

_Virtual reality: a thing that many thought of only as a dream, a fantasy. Science fiction: a thing that could never happen. On the day of June 17, 2033 anyone that said that would eat their words as the first prototype made by a man named Crone Strove, a scientific mechanic prodigy of the late century. Producing it to the public within the next five years it would be in homes around the entire world._

_All of which made life easier for the human race; for good or for bad, it was used most of a daily amount, but this new technology was used for something else. The real purpose of why it was built for, "Battle world: War games," the world's largest known MMORPG to this date. One map, one object, one winner of three factions that fight over the planet for a object known as Pandora's box that holds a foot hold to control the planet, and one winner..._

_The three factions, all different in their own way, all of them fighting for honor, valor, and to hold their army's head in victory. The first of these armies: The Helios republic, the most trained, the better equipped, and one of the most fast attacking groups known to the world of Damnation. They fight for control of all human life and to follow their rule; anything else is heresy._

_The second, The Matriarch, a group of tech heads that found alien technology off world and see that the only way that the human race can be better is not being human to be what they say our alien creators once were, have the most advanced machines, the most amazing weapons known on damnation, and seek to use Pandora's box to unlock the secrets of their alien masters._

_The final one of the three factions: the rebels, the terrorists, monsters and cut throats, and mercs. They are known as The Fallen. They are the most hard-hitting, the smallest of the three, and toughest of guerrilla warfare fighters known on Damnations soil. They hope to free themselves from the republic and Matriarch to start a new and use Pandora's Box to get a foothold and put back those who want to stuff out there freedom of choice. Their weapons are old and fallen from what their enemies have, but they are strong and they will not fall again._

_Welcome to Damnation the world of war, and thank-you for choosing The Fallen recruit Eddy Skipper PVT, first class. Meet your officer at the nearest port with the others, and good luck._

* * *

**_:Program ended:_**

I looked around; everyone else was either sitting or reading. Though it was the same thing I just did. I had joined under influence of my two best friends, Ed and Double D, who were going to meet me when our convoy landed. The airship jets hummed outside the metal hull thick. It made my feet vibrate under the boots my avatar was wearing. "Hey look that guy is so lucky he has the scout class!" I heard one of the others whisper loudly, "Hey shush it man you get what you get, you know."

Another thing the guys forgot to tell me is that once the system checks out your profile, it makes your class. I got the scout class; bolt action sniper rifle, bulky-looking and the orange, green, and black team colors. I looked it over and it seemed pretty cool, I had to admit. I let the strap hold the rifle and I checked what else I had: a normal-looking pistol, a couple clips, and a few other things.

The guy next to me chuckled. He was scrolling through his personal holograph and he looked around and started to play something that made half of us laugh and others cheer, "Long time sally." I mumbled. It was a historic, badass song from long ago when my grandpa was my age. I felt the convoy shutter as we turned. The light turned red and the guy kept the song going.

I looked around. Others were putting on helmets. I looked for mine and found a weird looking helmet, something that made me remember of an old game of the last three centuries ago, halo, I think it was called. The helmet reminded me of a ODST if I remembered right. I put it on; it was snug to a good fit. The HUD came on and I looked around the room, when the com static hit us.

**_"Alright rookies, here is your stop. Welcome to Port Jereto."_**

The rest of us got ready by the clicking of safety's and the clanks of the guns, getting their lead. Food made me sigh a bit. "Here we go," I mumbled. The guy who was playing the song shut off the music. I walked in line to the front; the ship was turning and you could feel the way it moved. It was heavy and needed to land. The cargo door started to open and my helmet went darker as the visor kept the two suns from blinding me. If I didn't have my helmet I might of felt my jaw hit the floor.

"Whoa…" I turned to the right, and a guy who didn't have his helmet looked like he had just won a million bucks. I wouldn't blame him.

I was suspecting a war zone first to be dropped right in. Guess not, we were at a large city, maybe the size of a small one. Air ships were flying in every direction, and hundreds of men and women were running around, all finding their place in squads or friends. Cars and trucks were driving in the giant highway above and some tanks all looked old to me.

I looked around and a man, maybe in his 40's at least, walked in front of us. He smiled and clapped his hands together as he said, "Ahhh fresh meat." I sighed. He was an NPC; that's what I thought at least until he walked over to us and his name flashed up on my hud.

"My name is Sergeant Michele and I am to greet you into damnation by saying this-" he put his hands behind his back and walked closer to us- "you are on the deadliest planet and your enemies are even more so." He closed his eyes and chuckled, "If the planet with its hundreds of deadly little gifts of life don't get you, then the matriarch and the Helios republic will." I was looking around and kept listening. My hud had lightened up as my vision got used to the two suns. "Now I am to answer your questions, if not, then yo-" A car's honk and a large explosion interrupted his words. Everyone ducked down as the highway above lit with fire and metal.

The Sergeant looked calm and then looked to us with a large smile. He raised his head and looked behind us as the air ship took off. "Welcome to Damnation." All of us got up and looked around before our Sergeant walked away, and soon everyone started to head their own way to meet up with others. I sighed and started to walk when a honk from behind me caused me to jump. I turned around and aimed my rifle; I was shocked to see the names Ed and Johnny 2x4 on my hud.

"Whoa whoa it's us, Eddy." I lowered my gun as the driver got out with no helmet. He looked just like Ed, only older.

"Ed?" I asked. He was in full military armor and it looked like he was just in a battle. Johnny was at the passenger seat; his chest had a cross on it. "Yeah it's me. Rambo, come on, we've got to meet the others." Ed gave me a bone-crunching hug as I walked with him to the large vehicle. I stepped into the back and looked around as Ed started to drive.

"How was the ride here?" Johnny asked, his helmet was streaked with silver, probably from bullets. "It was alright 2x4." I looked back at the highway and pointed up as we passed under it.

"What happened up there?" I asked.

Eddy shook his head and chuckled, "That was a Helios rigged car; they sneak in her from time to time and plant them in a random NPC car and they blow it." Ed said it so calmly I was a little shocked. Then again, he had been playing this game since its beta version just like Double D. I even got a little taste, but that was a long time ago.

"Hen, I never thought you would get the scout class, Eddy, but it suits you," he said. I shrugged and looked at my rifle. "I like it. It's really kind of cool to have this." The ground below us turned to dirt as I held on to the metal bar of the open jeep-like car (Think normal, no-gunner warthog)

"So who are we meeting, the rest of the team?" I asked. Ed turned the jeep and nodded. I could see a building that looked like an outpost larger than the ones that outreached the city.

Ed hit the brakes; you could hear the jeep start to stall. I sighed and stood up as the car hit its stop and got out of the back. I looked around; it was all deserts from here to the nearest tower in the distance.

"Come on, Eddy, time to meet every one," Ed yelled as he walked in through the door, Johnny ahead of him. I walked over and sighed, shaking my head and getting used to this.

"Guess it's only fucking natural," I mumbled, opening the door.

* * *

Eddy walked in through the door as Ed sat down on the small leather chair. Five others occupied the room as Eddy scanned it and said, "Well looks like you made it, dork." Eddy glared at the sound, but he smirked, seeing no one could see behind the visor.

"Ahh shovel chin." Eddy watched as an avatar walked over to him without the helmet. He looked just like the red-haired teen over his head-it read: team captain. Eddy sighed and knew what that meant. He got into a salute and rolled his eyes.

"Captain," he said louder. Kevin chuckled and looked around, "Welcome to Rev, Eddy. You probably already know most of us, so I guess I could just give you or purposes and what everyone does to work as a team not too hard, right?" Kevin said, slightly less hostile.

Eddy just nodded and looked around as he smirked a bit, "Rolf, Jimmy, Ed, Johnny, Nazz, Double D, and anyone else?" Eddy remembered that most of the cul-de-sac was on the same team.

"Yeah, three more," Kevin said as he looked around and grumbled.

"Where are Double D and Nazz?" Kevin asked, and looked at the smaller person in the group who was looking over a pistol. "Double D went for a joy ride and Nazz is offline; guess she had something to do." Eddy looked at Ed, who just shrugged.

"Either way, let's get this over with. I hate introductions. Jimmy, just tell Eddy what you and the others do; I will be upstairs getting Double D's ass over here." Kevin left up to the stairs at the right and Jimmy, who put away his pistol, sighed, "Lazy ass."

He looked at Eddy and smirked, "Scout class, not bad." Eddy nodded and smirked, remembering that he had taught the little squirt when they were younger.

"Okay, Eddy, I guess I will do my class and give you an intro." Jimmy walked to the giant ovular table and hit few buttons. A symbol that was on Jimmy's chest plate showed up on a hologram.

"My class is an engineer class. I fix whatever you want-guns or vehicles; I also help with deploying shields that are your protection from bullets and nanites they will help repair most things." Eddy nodded and looked at everyone. They were all doing their own thing. Rolf was flipping a knife and Ed and Johnny were messing with a device.

Jimmy moved his hand over the hologram and smiled, "I am also the best friend of Ed's class that works with heavy fire power. He is a Mac." I looked at the picture of guys in huge mechanical machines. They were pretty much bulked-out iron men that didn't fly. (Planet side two look them up they are called Macs.) They are some of the scariest things to face in the battlefield." Jimmy flipped to another symbol and I looked at it. It was a cross-the same as Johnny's.

"This is the medic class: Johnny's and Nazz's job. They will heal most wounds with nano bugs that deploy medical drugs and components from damnation," Jimmy said calmly as Eddy nodded, taking in the information. "Now we go to the heavy and light assaults-Kevin, Mark, Rolf, and Double D's." Eddy nodded and listened. "Light assaults are Kevin and Double D's; they are what you say are the commandos and pilots and they have jet packs to get around. They are the front lines of the battle they are also some of the more dangerous.

"The heavy assaults-Mark and Rolf's. They have more high in power shields that can take a tank shell in the chest and they are the most special of our group with Ed." Eddy nodded and counted up. "That's all but three members, including me." Jimmy nodded and flipped to the next one. "You are a scout class, and the only one in our group. They are the snipers, the spec ops, and the infiltrators of enemy lines one of the most deadly on the battlefield if they know what they are doing." Eddy looked at his weapon and armor and chuckled, "So I get any good toys like you guys?" He asked

Jimmy smiled and nodded, "Invisibility and a high-end vision enhancer for thermal and binocular vision." Eddy smirked and laughed a bit, "Hell yeah." He looked at the table. "So who are the next in our teams?" Eddy's visor glowed and the table went to static. "That would be us, Eddy." Eddy looked at the table and blinked. Two people-one being a girl in a dress, and another being a man that looked like a mad scientist.

"Eddy, I would like you to meet Shyana and David. They are they squads A.I that we have they help you in battle with radar and daily other uses," Jimmy said and sighed after the long talk. Eddy looked at the roof as it started to shake.

"Double D is back," Ed said, and handed the machine to Johnny as he walked over to Eddy. "Come on you got to see what Double D flies daily here." Ed ran up the stairs as Eddy looked at Jimmy. "Double D is the team's pilot, I guess?" Jimmy nodded and walked back to his seat.

Eddy looked over at the A.I that was talking. He stepped up the steps and sighed a bit, "Privet, Eddy?"

Eddy turned around to the stairs, "I am in here?" Eddy looked at the top of his screen and saw Shyana. Her face was normal but her eyes were a lightest blue Eddy had seen. "You better hurry; I lost a bet and I am to go through your visor course and it will be easier up stairs."

Eddy nodded and got to the top the floor and there was a ladder that was open around was another table and weapons, ammo, and gear was in see-through, shelf-like boxes. Eddy climbed up the top of the roof via ladder and his eyes widened a bit. A jet with bulky wings and two large square engines on both of the wings was there. The tail was at a curved angle and the landing gear was two tires and a tripod-like leg. Double D was talking over a microphone, but all Eddy got was static.

"I told you, Kevin, that they are moving up. We are to go to the front of one of the bases that has gone down." Eddy looked a little confused as Kevin cursed and looked at Eddy and Ed. "Tell everyone that it's time to move up." Ed nodded and looked at Eddy and smiled.

"Time for battle, Eddy." Ed walked away from Ed and jumped down the hatch in the door. Double D got back in the jet and started checking something. Kevin walked over and looked at Eddy as he sighed. "Time of getting to know everything is over Eddy time for battle you are already geared up, so wait up here. Shyana, get his visor intro up and go, now." Kevin ordered. Eddy's visor lit up as Shyana's face went at the top of his visor.

"Okay Eddy, let's hurry."

* * *

Outside of game somewhere in the world:

"Sire, how long until we start?" A man at a large desk said. His face was shrouded by the dark shadows of the room his glasses glowed from the light of the man in front of him. A data pad glowed. "We will start in 4 hours." The man nodded and walked out of the room. He put a hand to his ear and pushed in a com link, "Four hours until you start the system link; make sure that everything is ready for transport. After this, we will be moving."

The man at the desk turned around and sighed. "After all this time, today, my fantasy world will become reality."


End file.
